This invention relates to a connector, in particular, to a connector mounted on a board.
An example of this type connector is disclosed in JP 2000-323215 A (Patent Document 1). As shown in FIG. 32, the connector 900 of Patent Document 1 has a housing 910 and a terminal 920. The housing 910 is formed with a slot 911 for accommodating the terminal 920. Wall surfaces defining the slot 911 are opposed to each other and provided with protrusions 912 and 913 alternately. On the other hand, the terminal 920 has a holding portion 921, which abuts on the protrusions 912 and 913, and a projecting portion 922, which abuts on one of the wall surfaces. The connector 900 fixes the terminal 920 to the housing 910 by the two protrusions 912 and 913, which are provided on the wall surfaces of the housing 910, and the one projecting portion 922, which is formed in the terminal 920. In other words, the connector 900 fixes the terminal 920 to the housing 910 by three points which are disposed apart from one another in one direction (i.e. a Z-direction).